dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Aoi Yu
Perfil thumb|250px|Aoi Yu *'Nombre:' 蒼井優 (あおい ゆう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Aoi Yu *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura: ' 160cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposo/comediante Yamasato Ryota *'Agencia:' Itoh Company Group Sobre Aoi Yu Nacida en Kasugashi, Fukuoka el 17 de agosto de 1985, es una popular actriz y modelo japonesa. En 1999, a la edad de 14 años, Yui hizo su debut en el escenario como Polly en la producción musical "Annie". Durante el proceso de audición de "Annie", Yu Aoi fue elegida entre más de 10.000 concursantes para el papel de Polly. La carrera de Yui Aoi floreció aún más con su aparición en la muy aclamada película del director Shunji Iwai "All About Lily Chou-Chou". En 2002, la popularidad de Yui Aoi aumentó aún más cuando fue elegida como la 10th "Rehouse Girl" para la inmobiliaria japonesa Mitsui Rehouse. El mayor éxito de interpretación de Yu Aoi se produjo con su primer papel protagonista en 2004, "Hana and Alice". Esta también sería su segunda vez trabajando con el director Shunji Iwai. En la película, Yu Aoi fue capaz de demostrar no sólo sus talentos en la actuación, sino también sus habilidades en el ballet. Una actuación de ballet de cinco minutos por Yu Aoi fue incluida durante los momentos climáticos en "Hana and Alice". Yui Aoi ganaría el premio a la mejor actriz en 2005 en Japanese Professional Movie Award por esa actuación. Desde entonces Yu Aoi ha mantenido un horario ocupado apareciendo en una amplia variedad de papeles diferentes. Dramas *Kono Manga ga Sugoi (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Miyamoto kara Kimi e (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Saki ni Umareta Dake no Boku (NTV, 2017) *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka SP (NTV, 2017) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) *MOZU 2 (WOWOW, 2014) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.8 *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *Double Face (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) ep.1 *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) ep.2 *Osen (NTV, 2008) *Camouflage (WOWOW, 2008) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *24 no Hitomi (NTV,2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2004) *Nanako to Nanao (NHK, 2004) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Date (TBS, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.5 *14 Getsu Tsuma ga Kodomo ni Kaette Iku (YTV, 2003) *Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 (TBS, 2003) *Remote (NTV, 2002) ep.3, 4 *Natsu no Yakusoku (TV Asahi, 2002) *Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro (NTV, 2001) Temas para Dramas *''Camouflage tema para Camouflage (WOWOW, 2008) Películas *Romance Doll (2020) *Black School Rules (2019) *Nagai Owakare (2019) *Miyamoto kara Kimi e (2019) *Zan (2018) *What A Wonderful Family! 3 (2018) *Mix (2017) *Birds Without Names (2017) *Tokyo Ghoul (2017) *What A Wonderful Family! 2 (2017) *Azumi Haruko wa Yukuefumei (2016) *Over the Fence (2016) *What A Wonderful Family! (2016) *Journey to the Shore (2015) *The Case of Hana & Alice (2015) Alice (voz) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno (2014) *Zipang Punk (2014) *Climbing to Spring (2014) *Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2013) voz *Tokyo Family (2013) *Vampire (2012) *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Tamatama (2011) *Patisserie Coin de rue (2011) *Redline (2010) voz *The Lightning Tree -Raiou- (2010) *FLOWERS (2010) *About Her Brother (2010) *Ikechan to Boku (2009) *Honokaa Boy (2009) *One Million Yen Girl (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) segmento "Shaking Tokyo" *Best Wishes for Tomorrow (2008) *Don't Laugh at My Romance (2008) *Welcome to the Quiet Room (2007) *Rainbow Song (2006) *Tekon kinkurito (2006) voz *Sugar & Spice: Fumi Zekka (2006) *Hula Girls (2006) *Mushishi (2006) *Hachimitsu to Clover (2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no issho (2006) *YAMATO (2005) *Henshin (2005) *Shining Boy and Little Randy (2005) *Turtles Are Surprisingly Fast Swimmers (2005) *Letters from Kanai Nirai (2005) *Tetsujin 28-go (2005) *Jukai (2005) *Sea Cat Umineko (2004) *Mask de 41 (2004) *Hana and Alice (2004) *1980 (2003) *Guuzen nimo saiaku na shounen (2003) *Gaichu (2001) *All About Lily Chou-Chou (2001) Teatro *'2018:' Antigone (アンチゴーヌ 舞台) *'2016:' Tis Pity She's a Whore (あわれ彼女は娼婦 舞台) *'2015:' A Behanding in Spokane (スポケーンの左手 舞台) *'2015:' Three Sisters (三人姉妹 舞台) *'2013:' Goodbye (グッドバイ 舞台) *'2013:' Larus canus (かもめ 舞台) *'2012: '''ZIPANG PUNK - Goemonrokku III (ZIPANG PUNK〜五右衛門ロックIII) *'2012:' Kenji Miyazawa (朗読 宮沢賢治が伝えること) *'2012:' Madame de Sade (サド侯爵夫人 舞台) *'2011: Sono Imouto (その妹 舞台) *'''2011: Minami e (南へ 舞台) *'2009:' Gakuya 〜nagare saru mono wa yagate natsukashiki〜 (楽屋〜流れ去るものはやがてなつかしき〜) *'2007:' Othello (オセロー 舞台) *'2004:' Shibuya Karatou Kuhanarete (シブヤから遠く離れて) *'2003:' Watashi to Watashi (私とワタシ) *'1999:' Musical Annie (ミュージカル アニー) Anuncios *Sanko-Seika (2017) *Mandom Corporation (2016) *Mitsui Fudosan (2013) *Right-on (2012-2013) *Oriental Land Company (2012) *Kirin Brewery Co. (2012-2013) *JIN CO LTD (2011-2012) *Calbee Foods Co. (2010) *Kirin Beverage (2007) *NTT Docomo 2.0 (2007) *Shiseido TSUBAKI (2007) *Biofermin Pharmaceutical (2006) *Canon PIXUS, PowerShot (2006) *Nintendo (2006) *Francois (2005) *Aeon Credit Service (2005) *Otsuka Seiyaku - Fibe Mini (2005) *NTT East (2004) *Japan Tobacco JT (2004) *Lion Corp (2004) *Nestlé Kit Kat (2003) *Avex Inc. Every Little Thing Album (2003) *Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation (2002) *Coca Cola (2002) *Mitsui Real Estate Sales (2002-2004) *Toshiba Corporation (2001) *Pfizer (2001) *Eisai Co., Ltd. (2001) *NTT DoCoMo (2001) *Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd. (2000-2001) *Sony Corporation VAIO (2000) *Morita Kaida (2000-2001) Premios *'2018 Osaka Cinema Festival:' Mejor Actriz ("Birds Without Names") *'2017 41st Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role ("Birds Without Names") *'2017 91st Kinema Junpo Best Ten:' Mejor Actriz ("Birds Without Names") *'2017 39th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz ("Birds Without Names") *'2017 30th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz ("Birds Without Names") ("Azumi Haruko wa Yukuefumei") *'2017 42th Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actriz ("Birds Without Names") *'2017 Osaka Cinema Festival: '''Mejor Actriz ("Over the Fence") *'2016 8th TAMA Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2016 30th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto ("Journey to the Shore") *'2010 23th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto ("About Her Brother") *'2009 17th Yomiuri Theater Grand Prize: Excelente Actriz *'''2009 26th ATP Awards TV Grand Prix: Premio Especial *'2007 30th Japan Academy Award:' Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2007 80th Kinema Junpo Award: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto ("Hula Girls") *'2007 Elan d'Or Award: Premio Revelación ("Hula Girls") *'2007 61st Mainichi Film Concours: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto ("Hula Girls") *'2007 28th Yokohama Film Festival: Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2007 Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2006 49th Blue Ribbon Award:' Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2006 Tokyo Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2006 19th Nikkan Sports Film Award: '''Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2006 31st Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2006 30th Fumiko Yamaji Award:' Mejor Actriz ("Hula Girls") *'2005 14th Japanese Professional Movie Award: Mejor Actriz ("Hana and Alice") Curiosidades *'''Debut: 1999. *'Educación:' Horikoshi High School, Nihon University (especializada en Artes). *'Aficiones: '''Ver videos y observar el cielo. *'Habilidades:''' Ballet, el tap y el piano. *Cuando era modelo de la revista Nicola comenzó utilizando su nombre real pero al entrar a la agencia Itoh lo cambió artísticamente a Aoi Yu. *Su foto fue usada en el single "Namida/Yume Limited Edition Cover A" de FUNKY MONKEY BABYS. *El 6 de julio de 2012, la actriz y el actor Suzuki Kosuke confirmaron formalmente su relación a través de sus blogs oficiales. Los dos comenzaron a salir después de co-protagonizar la obra de teatro "Sono Imouto" en diciembre de 2011 *El 14 de junio de 2013, el actor Suzuki Kosuke y la actriz que estaban saliendo desde mayo del año pasado, anunciaron en cada uno de sus sitios oficiales que han terminado su relación. *El 4 de junio de 2019 anunció su matrimonio con el comediante Yamasato Ryota (miembro del dúo de comedia NANKAI CANDIES). Están casados después de 2 meses de noviazgo. Presentaron su registro de matrimonio el 3 de junio. Ambos se conocieron por la comediante Yamazaki Shizuyo, amiga en común de Aoi y Yamasato. Enlaces *Perfil (Itoh) *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Aoi Yu.jpg Aoiyu.jpg Aoi_Yu_3.jpg Aoi Yu 4.jpg Aoi Yu 5.jpg Aoi Yu 6.jpg Aoi Yu 7.jpg Aoi Yu 8.jpg Categoría:Itoh Company Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo